


Crumbs

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy looked at her life, as if it was right under her eyes. But there was nothing to look at.It had all turned to crumbs.





	Crumbs

Wind.

The deadly one, dry, bearing with it the essence of place it has already left.

 

_[Crumbs of a time gone already]_

Her time, so irregular, started to seem evil to her, whilst it took gratuitous moments away from here, those she was never going to get back.

 

_[Crumbs, discarded pieces of self]_

She looked at her son, motionless in front of the window scratched by drops of rain. Pale, exactly like her, as if he had never known Sun.

 

_[Crumbs, ephemeral blood in its unequal facets]_

Narcissa brought with her the legacy of a coward bloodline, and she was the only one who had had to bear its weight. A weight that was passed down alongside the name, the weight that rested on the face of those women who, like her, had made of their own silence a prison.

 

_[Crumbs. Shreds of flesh, of death]_

The war and then, maybe, the nothingness. An empty space to sail on, where all those pain wasn’t going to make sense anymore.

 

_[Crumbs. Crumbs of a Hell on Earth]_

_Her_ Hell, the world of oblivion, where every regret was devoured by sin.

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her life, as if it was right under her eyes. But there was nothing to look at.

It had all turned to crumbs.


End file.
